


Intrusion

by prairiecrow



Series: Intrusion and Treacherous [1]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Other, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unresolved sexual tension, from Megabyte's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A response to the “body language” prompt over on Al’s.  
> 2) Set during S2, after "Infected" and before "High Code".

It has been aptly said that "royalty does not embarrass"; what is seldom appreciated is that real royalty lets _nothing_ touch it, in any fashion. For the true member of the elite everyone else functions only as actors in the play that he himself has scripted — all subordinate to the main role, and never worthy of any consideration beyond what services they may render or what resources they may, upon being conquered, supply.

Certainly we are not subject to the same passions and attachments as lesser beings. To allow such a thing would be to surrender one's sovereignty: quite absurd and utterly out of the question. Not that I have ever been particularly subject to any appetite beyond the desires to corrupt and conquer, both of which are perfectly elevated and correct motivations for a "man" in my position.

My policy has always been one of supreme detachment from all around me, including my enemies. Of course that does not surprise you: you are passingly intelligent and recognize the essential nature of my kind. You also perceive — and, I flatter myself, grudgingly admire — my great skill in twisting and masking the truth, and in manipulated lesser beings in accordance with my will. What you cannot possibly understand is that my words, deftly woven, have lately concealed a subtle but persistant question: what would transpire should I take you, a mere sprite, and draw you into the rarified space of cold majesty with which I have surrounded myself? 

You would, I think, find yourself equally curious. I see as much in your eyes and in the subtle language of your body, adamant with the defiance that strikes sparks in its conflict my own ambition. The stiffness of your back, the tightness of your shoulders, the powerful line of your throat and the flash of fire in your gaze... tell me, is that tension entirely unpleasant? And when our eyes meet, does the energy that passes between us fill you _only_ with revulsion?

You have managed to affect me, little nuisance, and you are deluded if you believe that I will not, in the fullness of time, respond to your intrusion upon my splendid isolation. And if my aspect perturbs you, rest assured that my touch shall shatter you to your core.


End file.
